Digital video technology has enabled multiple distribution mechanisms for video programming content. While over-the-air (OTA) broadcast and community antenna television (CATV) remain the predominant forms of distribution for digital video, the mechanisms for distribution have changed drastically from the days of analog radio frequency transmission. In particular, digital video formats and increasing prevalence of broadband network access has facilitated the transmission of digital video using internet protocol, also known as IPTV.
Multiple service operators (MSOs) have typically adjusted to the introduction of IPTV by loading the formerly broadcast content into unicast or multicast IP packets for transmission to users, thus delivering streams similarly to those provided by internet sources, while avoiding the contention media (e.g., data services) that video transmitted over the public internet presents. With a growing variety of entertainment and multimedia content sources, advertisers are provided a growing number of outlets through which to reach potential customers. However, a need exists to provide advertisers with the efficient use of the various media outlets by targeting specific audiences.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.